What goes on the mountain, stays on the mountain
by fukubi
Summary: Akari's life was normal in Harmonica Town. She had friends, a farm to run, and was happy. It all change once she climbed the top of Mt.Garmon... AkarixGod....possibly other pairings. Very fluffy. Rated T just to be safe.


This is a story I first published in the Ushi no Tane forums during the hype of Harvest Moon: Exciting Animal March.

We first relayed of the Harvest God but not a lot of people knew much about him. The wait for the game finally got to me and I ended up wiring and posting the first AkarixGod fic over in the Ushi no Tane forums.

And so now….I finally got around to post it here :'D

Harvest Moon and all its characters belong to Marvelous. I OWN NOTHING!

And Akari belongs to the Harvest God ;D

--------

The fresh ocean breeze hit the back of her head making her hair dance in the wind. Even though it had been nearly a full season since her arrival at Harmonica Town, she still couldn't believe where she was living.

The town itself was a wonder. It had so many levels, and the buildings had a certain Mediterranean style to it. Heck, you could even walk on roofs if you wanted to! She began taking her usual walk around the town admiring the view. She had done this everyday since she arrived and yet she never got tired of it.

"Hey Akari!" yelled none other than Luna, a girl working at the tailor store.

"Oh, morning Luna," said Akari.

"Hi! We got new clothes in the shop! You should come by and try some on!" she said as it was obvious to Akari that Luna was entering business mode.

And once Luna entered such mode, there was no way for Akari to get out until she bought something.

After buying a dress, and wasting about 2 hours figuring out what to buy, she waved goodbye and decided to head over to her farm, seeing as she would have no time to finish her tour of the town. As she saw her farm in the distance, she suddenly stopped.

Past her home, a big mountain stood behind it. Even from far away it looked imposing. It was the first time she had notice it and she felt like bowing down to it for some unknown reason.

She quickly shook her head and ran towards her field, hoping to forget her silly thoughts about the mountain. It was a rather nice day and Akari had finished watering her summer crops for the day. Once again, her head move and her eyes fell upon the mountain.

_It's not that far from my house, and maybe it'll take it off my mind once I go there…_ thought Akari as she began her journey towards the mountain.

"It didn't seem that bad from a distance…" said Akari as she was fighting her way through the wilderness.

She was already there for nearly 3 hours, had a few scrapes from branches, nearly stepped on a snake, and she pretty much figured she was lost. But nonetheless she kept moving on.

Looking at her watch it was reading 6pm, she was thinking about giving up and heading home but she knew that tomorrow she would have the same predicament and be thinking about this stupid mountain all over again.

"No, I've come this far. Might as well get it over with."

And suddenly the sky appeared before her eyes. She had made it to the top. It took Akari a few moments to regain her breath but she was too busy admiring the view. She could see the whole town and the districts that surrounded it. She could even spot the small dot which Akari recognized as her farm.

And the sunset was breath taking. It was as if a blanket of orange and yellow was falling over the town preparing it for the darkness that would soon come after.

"Who goes there?" asked a strong voice behind her.

This scared Akari. She wasn't expecting someone to be up here. She was trying to think of who could be here but found no answer.

She gulped and slowly turned around only to see a man with reddish hair and clothed in a white robe. To any normal person with common sense, this would be a rather awkward situation.

But to Akari it was different. She had spent hours climbing an unpredictable mountain, only to be rewarded with a beautiful sunset and the vision of a very handsome man.

If there was a god out there, Akari wanted nothing more than to thank him there and now.

--------

So that was it :D

Reviews will be very much appreciated and sorry in advance for any typos you might find that I might have missed D:

I hope you enjoy this story as much as the users over in Ushi no Tane did~


End file.
